


CONFESSIONS

by jwy0609



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwy0609/pseuds/jwy0609
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Yongsun admits her feelings for Byulyi at an unexpected moment.





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s ride that train!” Byulyi’s grin stretched from ear to ear as she was pointing to a certain vehicle.

“Wait! Can’t we – uh – have a break?” Yongsun complained in between her breath. She had been dragged around the theme park by Byulyi since they arrived there 3 hours ago, yet she hadn’t caught her breath properly.

“Oh, quit whining, grandma! Today is our last day here! We have to make the most out of it!”

“Stop calling me grandma or I’ll ditch you!” Yongsun threatened Byulyi with a death glare.

“O-okay, spare me, grand- Princess! Let’s grab some ice cream, then we catch the train. How about it? Please?”

“Fine,” Yongsun sighed in defeat.

“Yeay~!”

Byulyi was jumping up and down enthusiastically with her eyes sparkling like a little kid unwrapping her first birthday present while Yongsun just rolled her eyes at her best friend’s antics. It was not the ice cream that made her gave in to Byulyi, but the pout Byulyi put on before that was irresistibly adorable to Yongsun.

_She will be the death of me_ , Yongsun inwardly took a mental note to herself.

 

“Are you sure this is the train you talked about earlier?”

“Of course!”

“Well, I-I don’t think this is a good idea. I’m too old for this. I admit I am a grandma. What if I suddenly encounter a heart attack? Let me just wait–,” Yongsun rambled nervously.

“You don’t plan to back off, do you?” Byulyi tightened her grip on Yongsun’s wrist.

“No more excuses, grandma.” Byulyi whispered to Yongsun’s ear in her low husky voice that sent shivers down Yongsun’s spines. Yongsun gulped an imaginary lump as her eyes grew wider upon realizing what awaited her before her very eyes: the Takabisha*.

 

“I hate you, Byul.”

“Easy, Yong,” Byulyi smirked.

Yongsun knew better that Byulyi meant to tease her for being a scaredy-cat, but she refrained herself from throwing tantrums. It is never the right time to argue your friend inside a roller coaster train at the height of 141 feet when you can feel your heart almost jumps out of your chest, your neck hair peaks with anxiousness, and your adrenaline rushes fast.

“Take a deep breath and relax,” Byulyi suggested, this time sending a warm smile. She reached out for Yongsun’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Yongsun admitted she always felt safer whenever she had Byulyi by her side. What she didn’t admit was how red her face had become at the sudden gesture.

 

“Enjoy your flight aboard!” The operator bid his goodbye while waving his hands.

Without further ado, Yongsun shut her eyes completely. She tightened Byulyi’s hold on her hand as if her life depended on it, and grabbed the seatbelt by her other hand. She muttered some curses to the wind brushing against her face, regretting her decision to be cheaply bribed by merely an ice cream.

The ride began with a sudden drop into pitch black darkness before entering a slow heartline roll. Yongsun was not yet prepared when the train abruptly launched in a full speed down the long tunnel, followed by series of inversions, twist turns, and hills. She screamed at the top of her lungs, no longer cared if other passengers got annoyed with her loud voice. Her body was shaking. She got a knot in the pit of her stomach, ready to throw up anytime soon.

After about 30 seconds, which was relatively an eternity to Yongsun, the train came to a halt, returning to the station building.

“Is it over?” Yongsun asked, finally gathering the courage to open her eyes.

“It’s about to begin, Yong.”

The blood drained from Yongsun’s face when the ride started again, climbing onto the vertical chain lift hill in an agonizingly slow movement to her liking. She let out another ear-piercing scream. Once at the top, the train slowly inched towards the record-breaking 121° beyond-vertical drop. The train then released from the top of the hill, hurtling back down towards the ground and entered more loops.

Until it unexpectedly got stuck. Half-way up to the 360-degree inline loop. Leaving the passengers hanging upside-down.  
What a nightmare on a broad daylight.

There was a message broadcasted in loudspeakers, informing the unfortunate passengers to stay calm and avoid panicking. The coaster broke down due to some malfunctions, however, the issue was being fixed immediately by the mechanics.

Upon assessing the whole situation, some passengers began shouting hysterically and cursing frantically, while others either uttered prayers to God or stayed silent – who knew they probably passed out?

Yongsun fell behind the shouting group.

“AAAAAKKKKK BYULYI! ARE WE GOING TO DIE NOW? I TOLD YOU WE’D BETTER NOT RIDE THIS DEADLY THING! I DON’T WANT TO DIE IN THIS PLACE, BYUL. I HAVE A NUMBER OF 191 BUCKET LISTS LEFT UNRESOLVED, ONE OF WHICH IS DATING–”

“Yongsun, look at me! For your own safety, please stop fidgeting on your seat. They’re working on this, okay? You’re fine, I’m here with you,” Byulyi tried to assure Yongsun although she was scared herself. She cut off any worst scenarios that kept playing in her mind.

“I-I’m afraid.” Yongsun tried her best to compose herself, not letting a single tear escape her eyes.

“Me too.” Byulyi squeezed Yongsun’s hand, trying to comfort her.

“I’m feeling nauseated, Byul.”

“Look at me. I can cure you.”

“Oh gosh, cut down the cheesiness!”

Five minutes had passed, yet they’re still in the same position.

“Well, I’m no best motivator myself, but let’s deal with this ordeal in a positive way. Don’t you think this is rather thrilling? I mean, of all people, the two of us get the chance to see how beautiful Mount Fuji is, even upside-down?”

Byul let out a forced chuckle. Yongsun was unamused.

“Okay, forget it.”

Silence seeped through the air between them.

“Byul?”

Byulyi hummed in response.

“If this is our last moment together, then I want to come clean.”

“We won’t die here, Yongsun.”

“Just shut up and listen, will you?”

“Okay, spill it.”

“I ate your last piece of red velvet cake last week.”

“I am aware of that.”

“I– I am the one who broke your console.”

“What!? I thought it was my brother! For God’s sake I almost killed him, Yong!”

“Sorry. Um– I accidentally burnt your favourite button-up shirt that I borrowed because I put excessive heat on the iron.”

“Oh, my goodness, Kim Yongsun! What other crimes have you committed to me?” Byulyi sounded desperate enough.

Yongsun took a very long breath. She hesitated at first, but managed to make up her mind. _Maybe this is the right moment_ , she convinced herself.

“ByulyiIamsorryIlietoyouIalwaysloveyourgreasyanticsIknowthisisinsanebutIthinkofyoumorethanjustabestfriendiIdon’tknowmaybeIhavefeelingsforyoumaybeit’sjustaninfatuatiobutitcanbedeeperthanthatmaybethisislovebutIstillhaven’tfigureditoutcompletelyisthisevenacrime?”

Yongsun explained at the speed of light. It was more of a whisper.

“What?” Byulyi raised an eyebrow. She blinked fast, unable to register what Yongsun just said.

Yongsun closed her eyes before repeating the confessions at the same speed. She felt a burden had been gotten out of her chest.

“Yong, say clear–”

“BYULYI, I THINK I LOVE YOU, OKAY? IS THAT A CRIME, TOO?” Yongsun was panting heavily. Her cheeks were getting hotter now that she had transformed into a super red mochi, if that even existed.

What happened next was unforeseen by her.

“HAHAHAHA,” Byulyi let out a guffaw. “You look pale, are you sure you are not out of–?”

“I know it’s nonsense, but I don’t care!” Yongsun crossed her arms in front of her chest, her brows furrowed. She was displeased by Byulyi’s reaction.

Sensing seriousness in her friend’s remarks, Byulyi cleared her throat.

“Do you unwillingly confess to a wrong person because you don’t want to pathetically end up being single for your entire life before we err might die here?”

“I– ugh. Alright. Whatever. Maybe being honest about my feelings to you is a crime after all.” Yongsun looked anywhere, but Byulyi’s eyes.

_It was humiliating enough to let other passengers hear my confession, then this stupid hamster must add fuel to the fire by rejecting me?_ Yongsun hated the thought.

Byulyi placed her hand on Yongsun’s chin and turned it to look toward her. She opened her mouth about to say something when all of a sudden, the train launched forward.

 

Yongsun was deeply mad. How could she not when Byulyi laughed at her confessions, moreover, Byulyi thought lowly of her for being a hopeless romantic?

After they finished the whole ride, Yongsun jumped out of her seat, stomping her feet hastily towards the exit. She didn’t bother looking back to a dumbfounded Byulyi who trailed behind her like a lost puppy.

Once they reached an empty spot outside, Byulyi pulled Yongsun to her embrace, making the latter slightly taken aback.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole.” Byulyi stroked Yongsun’s back as she asked for forgiveness.

“Good thing you acknowledge that.”

They were immersed in their own thoughts while remained still for another minute.

Yongsun was the first to break the silence. “I really meant what I told you up there, Byul.”

Byulyi pulled away from the hug. She looked at Yongsun, studying the latter’s facial features: her mole, her nose, her chubby cheeks, her plump lips. Byulyi then looked into Yongsun’s eyes, boring a hole through the soul.

“Still, you must pay for your crimes, Yong.”

“Name your price.”

Before Yongsun could process what was about to come, Byulyi sneaked her hand behind Yongsun’s neck and leaned in closer. She closed her eyes, then proceeded to press her lips into Yongsun’s ever so gently. Yongsun instinctively followed the fluttering butterfly in her stomach by deepening the kiss.

“I love you, too, grandma. We’re even now.”

Yongsun giggled. She no longer regretted her decision to ride the coaster.

The new couple were unable to suppress huge smiles creeping across their faces while walking hand in hand.

 

* * *

*Takabisha is a Gerstlauer Euro-Fighter steel roller coaster located at the Fuji-Q Highland theme park in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Japan (referring to Wikipedia).


	2. Chapter 2

Yongsun chugged down a can of beer in one shot. She was breathing irregularly.

"Whoa, unnie, drink slowly. You might choke yourself."

"I'd rather choke myself on drinks than on Byulyi being a total clueless dumb head." She crushed the can on her grip.

Wheein rolled her eyes uninterestedly. As Wheein recalled, it was the fifth time within a month that Yongsun had problems with her roommate, Byulyi. The last time was about Byulyi being too engrossed in her game that she forgot to clean up their shared bathroom.

"What foolishness had she done this time that makes you furious?"

"I'm not!" Yongsun half shouted, denying Wheein’s claim when she obviously was. Wheein inwardly thanked herself for closing the café earlier after Yongsun's arrival. If not, other customers might complain about this frantic best friend of hers. It was now only the two of them, accompanied by some jazzy background music.

"You're not furious, so why yell at me?" Wheein calmly replied.

Yongsun cleared her throat. She was caught off guard lying.

"Sorry, Wheeinie. I should pour down my anger to Byulyi, not you." She sighed. "Can I have another beer, please?"

Wheein left their table and headed to the counter. She took two cans of beer, one for each of them.

"Here. We know how low your alcohol tolerance is, so please mind your own risks."

"Thanks. I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

"Said the one who banged my door at midnight only to pester kisses at my Kkomo while mistakenly calling him Byul!" Wheein snorted, still couldn't forgive Yongsun completely for scaring Kkomo away that night.

"Did I really do that?” Yongsun’s eyes grew wider, her ears were redder. She pretended not to remember that humiliating event.

“Hell, yes, weirdo. I almost kicked you out right away if only you were sober. Poor my baby. He hadn't met his soulmate yet, but you forcefully stole some kisses from him and what was worse, shocked him and probably left him an emotional scar–"

Yongsun was quick to put her palm on Wheein's mouth. Yongsun knew well that Wheein could talk endlessly about the love of her life, which was no other than her cat, Kkomo.

“I’ll make it up to him."

"Kkomo needs a new bed." Wheein half pleaded.

"Consider it done."

Wheein nodded eagerly as a response.

Finally remembering where they were left off, Wheein then continued with a concerned voice, "You haven't answered my question. Why are you so mad at Byulyi unnie?"

A long silence took over in the air. Wheein was impatiently tapping her fingers on the table. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Yongsun took a deep breath. "Byulyi is having a date with her other secret admirer tonight."

“Again?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

"I told her not to."

"And?"

"She insisted going."

"And?"

"How dare she left me alone instead while she was enjoying her date!?"

"You're not alone, you’re with me. I don’t see a problem."

"Being with you and being with her is a whole different thing.”

“Huh?” Wheein raised an eyebrow questioningly. “How? I’m your friend and so is she. What makes the difference?”

Yongsun massaged her temple. She could feel the effect of alcohol started kicking in her soul.

“Um… Because… I see you as my little sister, meanwhile with her… You know, whenever she’s around, I get extreme butterflies in my stomach. Every time she is being clingy to me or praises me with her sweet words, I can’t control my grin that I almost split my face in two. My whole day is not spent completely if I don’t see her. I like waking up to her in the kitchen, burning whatever breakfast that she makes for me. I like seeing her stupid face with that annoying smile showing up at my office lobby out of nowhere after a long exhausting day. Is she an alien? She is practically invading my mind. Or is she a blackhole? She exhibits such a strong gravitational effect on me.” Yongsun sounded desperate. She pulled her hair with both hands in frustration. “God, why I’m so bad at this? How do I put it? Do you know the Big Bang? Think of my feelings as gas being compressed or bottled up in a very long time. It gets heated and is ready to burst anytime. I can’t hold it any longer. On the other hand, this dumb head has the nerves to make a move on other girls and leaves me hanging in the dark. Am I jealous? Yes. Am I mad? Absolutely.”

“Oh!” Wheein leaned across the table, wearing a sly grin. “In summary, you are...?”

“I’m what?” Yongsun moved her upper body backward. She did not like where this conversation was going.

“Look at your chubby cheeks, unnie! You are turning scarlet!” Wheein pinched Yongsun’s cheeks playfully.

“Not funny.” Yongsun slumped forward. She put her forehead on the table. She mumbled, “It’s probably the hormones setting up a trap on me.”

Wheein patted Yongsun’s shoulder to cheer her up. She was about to say something when her phone vibrated in her pocket. “My mom’s calling. I’ll be right back.”

 

After a while, Yongsun heard a sound of the chair next to her scraping very slowly against the floor, as if to make its presence known. One serving of tteokbokki was neatly placed  in front of her. She lifted her head to the inviting smell of it. Her face lit up in joy.

“How do you know that letting out my pent-up love for Byulyi makes me hungry?” Yongsun giggled as she took the chopsticks and began diving in with all her might. Indeed, she looked like a hungry beast. “An extra cheese! Wheeinie, you’re the best!” She threw a thumb up into the air.

Yongsun was too busy munching on her food, not realizing that Wheein already sat across her.

“Unnie.”

Only after she devoured the last piece of tteokbokki and hummed in satisfaction did Yongsun lift her head into where the voice came out.

“Yes? When did you move there?”

“Huh?”

“You were sitting next to me after the phone call.”

“I am not. Besides, I just came back here.”

“Yeah, whatever," Yongsun didn't buy it. "Anyway, thanks for the tteokbokki! Though it’s quite cold, it’s still delicious. I’ve been craving for it.”

“I don’t bring it.” Wheein stated as a matter of fact.

“What do you mean it’s not you?” Yongsun’s eyes were filled with a sense of foreboding. Her throat was suddenly dry. She filled her mouth again with beer.

Wheein pointed out a person sitting next to Yongsun. “Ask her.”

Yongsun turned her head into her left painfully slowly. It was as if time had frozen.

“Hey, Yong.” There was Byulyi smiling ever so handsomely. She had her elbow on the table, propping up her chin while watching Yongsun affectionately.

Unable to suppress her surprised, Yongsun spontaneously sprayed the beer from her mouth into Byulyi’s face. Wheein couldn't hold her belly laughter due to Yongsun's clumsiness, wiping imaginary tears in the process. Seeing Byulyi there was the last thing Yongsun wished to happen.

“Err… I have deliberately done some touch-up tonight, but you ruin it.”

“Byul! I’m sorry!” Yongsun got some tissues, wiping Byulyi’s forehead, cheeks, chin, and nose repeatedly. Byulyi grabbed Yongsun’s wrists as a signal for her to halt.

“How am I supposed to know that you’re here? You didn’t utter a single word while giving me the tteokbokki.” Yongsun pouted, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“Wheein called me to pick you up. She said you’re about to get wasted from drinking too much.”

Yongsun was eyeing Wheein while the latter pretended not to hear anything.

“Don’t you have a more important thing to do?” Yongsun asked mockingly.

“Do you mean the date?”

Yongsun was displeased. “Ah-ha! So, it is more important.”

“She is too cute to be missed.” Byulyi said teasingly, earning a hard slap on her shoulder. She groaned in pain.

“If I had known I would have to deal with an enraged Squirtle, I’d rather not ditch my date in the first place.” Byulyi trailed off.

"Whom do you call Squirtle?"

"No- nothing."

Wheein was so done with their bickers she had to cut them off.

"Unnie! Stop behaving like an old married couple and start acting as a proper adult to sort out your issues with a cool head. My job is done here. I’ll have some fresh air outside.” Both Yongsun and Byulyi had their heads hanging low. It looked as if they were scolded by their mother for failing a subject. “Gosh! You two are the true definition of dumb and dumber.” Wheein facepalmed in annoyance. She stomped her feet, leaving the older girls flustered.

 

Yongsun was the first to break the tension.

“Byul?”

“Yes?”

“When did you arrive here?”

“Approximately an hour ago.”

“I see.” Yongsun didn’t really pay attention to what Byulyi said until realization hit her like a thunderstorm.

“Wait. Say it again!”

“I’ve been here since an hour ago. What’s the matter?”

“Were you in the kitchen all the time?”

“No. Wheein asked me to stand silently behind you as both of you having a chat.”

“Damn it.” Yongsun cursed under her breath. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins. How insensitive she was for not noticing Byulyi’s presence. She rubbed her nape as she started being a stuttering mess. “So- uh. Did you- did you hear when I was rambling things and stuff–”

A smug smile was spread across Byulyi’s face and Yongsun wanted so bad to punch her right then and there.

“This dumb head can help you to buy Kkomo’s bed if you don’t mind.” Byulyi stated, adding a wink after. “It’s fascinating that you have broad knowledge in cosmology. The Big Bang analogy is brilliant though.” She moved her body closer to Yongsun and whispered in her seductive contralto tone, “And I love clever girl. It’s sexy.” With their close proximity, Yongsun’s heart was racing faster at Byulyi’s every movement.

Despite her brain experiencing a sudden malfunction, Yongsun managed to grasp the current situation she was in: unbeknownst to her, Wheein had called Byulyi to come over. That little rascal must have had intentionally dug a hole for her by letting Byulyi overhear their whole conversation, including her outburst confession. She was more than willing to bury her face in that hole with excruciating embarrassment.

Yongsun was too preoccupied with her own thoughts that Byulyi must snap her fingers to bring Yongsun back to the reality.

“Earth to Yongsun. What are you thinking?”

Yongsun remained silent, her gaze was steady at Byulyi. It was too late for her to back off and retracted all the things she had said when they were all true, therefore, for once she opted to act boldly.

Yongsun got up from her chair and straddled Byulyi’s lap.

Byulyi’s eyes dilated in anticipation. “Yong…”

Before Byulyi could protest further, Yongsun grab her collar and leaned herself closer and closer. They shut their eyes when their lips almost touched…

.

.

.

“UNNIE! I TOLD YOU TO TALK, NOT TO MAKE OUT IN MY CAFÉ!”

“YAH, JUNG WHEEIN!” Both Yongsun and Byulyi complained their disappointment with the unpleasant interruption meanwhile Wheein could only titter nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

"How’s your day been, Moonstar?”

“Saw the sun for a few minutes and have been ecstatic ever since.” Byul answered, grinning from ear to ear. Hyejin knew better that Byul was not talking about the sun which the earth revolves around, but her other “sun”. Gross. Hyejin gave Byul a disgusted look, but the latter just laughed it off. If only Byul was not so stupid to notice she had woken up a roaring lion inside Hyejin, she would have had run for her life, let alone make such a scene.

Hyejin had been bottling up her feelings towards Byul for almost three eras of Mamamoo. Now that they were busy promoting their new album, Hyejin caught a glimpse of hope from the edge of her fragile heart to get more of Byul’s attention and perhaps, infatuation. She would shamelessly flirt with Byul during performances and shows, ignoring a deathly glare from Yongsun or a frustrated yet cute grimace from Wheein. It was her trump card after all.

As if the universe had conspired to cater to any whim Hyejin had listed down – including her non-existent love life – in her discoloured 10-year old diary book, she was more than grateful when Yongsun picked Wheein to team up against her and Byul on their recent live show at C*luv TV, where they had to dance to Troublemaker in one of the sections. When Hyejin had pushed her last brain cells to calculate the probability of Byul looking at her more than as a fatal maknae but more of a drop dead gorgeous grown-up woman whom everyone approved without second considerations, she almost lost her sanity within a span of seconds just by thinking of it. Pathetic, she sighed. She had therefore decided to go with the flow of Troublemaker’s rhythm and resign herself to whatever fate God had in store for her.

Hyejin inhaled excessively and closed her eyes. When the song started, she instinctively put her right hand behind Byul’s head, entangling her fingers into Byul’s soft hair in the process, and brought the taller girl closer to her. Byul eagerly responded by wrapping her arms around Hyejin’s waist. Their foreheads touched, and Hyejin could feel Byul’s hot breath in her lips, and vice versa. From the way their bodies naturally melded and swayed in sync, it did not take a genius to know they were too into it that they forgot two pairs of eyes were shooting daggers at them. They belong to no other than Yongsun and Wheein. Hyejin couldn’t help but smile like a lovesick fool. She had been playing this scenario at least once a week in her alternate universes she created, so she could hardly believe it finally happened for real. She cherished each passing second and savoured it as much as possible, inhaling Byul’s fruity scent and letting Byul’s gentle hands imprint in her memory. Hyejin’s heart beat erratically although she was not sure if Byul’s was the same.

When they let go of each other after 30 seconds which seemed like an eon for both Yongsun and Wheein, Hyejin promised herself that the night was not yet over. She would pick up what had been left off between her and Byul and proceed further. She wanted to capture Byul’s lips so desperately, however she restrained her desire since they were on air.

“Byul unnie, do you mind if I stay overnight at your place?” Hyejin casually asked on their way home.

Byul raised her brows in surprise. It might not be the first time Hyejin had requested such thing, but it just didn’t feel right at the moment. Especially after what happened earlier.

“What?” Yongsun and Wheein said in unison. They were shocked as well.

“Umm, I planned to sleep at Yongsun unnie’s place, but as you suggest, we can stay at mine.”

“Why do you have to sleep at Byul’s place, Hyejinnie?” Yongsun asked. She tried her best to sound nonchalant, but there was the tiniest beat of annoyance and jealousy in her tone.

“I need to run some errands.” Hyejin played it cool.

“What is it exactly?” Yongsun didn’t back off easily.

“Why are you sticking your nose into my business, Unnie?”

They had staring contest. Before anyone would jump and scratch their long nails and bite each other, Byul whispered, “Let’s all go to my place.” Unbeknownst to Byul, that didn’t simply end the battle which was about to begin.

Arriving at Byul’s place, Hyejin settled herself comfortably on the couch, dragging Byul to sit with her while the other members sat on the carpeted floor. Byul was slightly uncomfortable by Hyejin’s sudden affection, so she wriggled and freed herself from the youngest girl’s grip.

Sensing a heavily dark atmosphere hanging in the air, Byul finally spoke and spilled out the lamest idea she could come up with as a mean to break the overly stretched tension they were in. “Shall we play a game?”

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Hyejin replied. She had been itching to dare Yongsun and Wheein to get out of Byul’s house as soon as possible.

“No. How about truth or truth?” Yongsun crossed her arms. She knew Hyejin must have been plotting some dirty tricks to kick her out, so she had to modify the game and not gave in the way.

“Sounds fun.” Byul really thought it would be fun. She was undoubtedly a far too innocent hamster to survive in an all-out fight to the deadliest threats of the Amazon, which were in the forms of a hungry lion and a wild bunny, and not to forget a lost puppy.

Byul was the first to spin the bottle. It stopped at Hyejin.

Before anyone could open their mouths, Yongsun was quick to ask her an unanswered question from earlier. “What kinds of errands are you about to run here?” Hyejin was not surprised to be attacked.

“I need to continue where Byul unnie and I have left off.”

“What do you mean?” It was not like Yongsun wasn’t aware of Hyejin’s intention. The jealous girl just wanted to check if Hyejin was honestly talking about their earlier intimate dance or not. She didn’t want to further imagine the continuation of the event since it was too much to handle for her already scattered heart.

“Yongsun unnie, that would be two questions. You cannot proceed.”

“Are you picking sides, Wheein?”

“That’s the game rule.”

“Then, we have to change the rule.”

“There’s no need to that. Come on, Hyejin. It’s your turn.” Byul interrupted.

Yongsun frowned while Hyejin smirked. She then carefully twirled the bottle. She was aiming for Yongsun and succeeded.

“Yongsun unnie, why were you making such a fuss when I said I wanted to stay here tonight? It is not like Byul unnie is yours.”

Yongsun lost it. She hated to admit, but she had lost the battle without defence. She gulped hard, not knowing what to answer. She swept through the room. Anyone, especially Byul, was waiting for her reply. Hyejin’s witty remarks had sent her to the edge of a cliff. It ticked her off. She could not simply answer that she loved Byul more than a best friend should do, right? Right? She would not just let her dignity toss around to the ground and buried deep in it, right?

“I-”

Yongsun opened her mouth only to close it again. She analysed fast. The hell with dignity and pride. Losing Byul to Hyejin, or anyone in particular, was the last thing she had in her agenda. She might be the oldest among them and should be the wisest, but she wanted to be selfish for once.

“She is not, but I’ll make her mine.”

A loud gasp was heard echoing in the room. Byul had her jaw open she had to pick it up from the ground, her eyes dilated in anticipation. Hyejin, who thought she had won the battle, had to cover her mouth in disbelief of Yongsun’s bold reply. Wheein held up her right foot high in surprise, well she had been doing that since only God knew when. In the meanwhile, Haengwoonie had his ears perked up and eyes getting rounder, err, probably hungry and had nothing to do with the current situation.

No one made a move. Even Haengwoonie had stopped wagging his tail.

“How, Unnie?” Hyejin had gained back her composure. She knew all along that Yongsun had always loved Byul. She could see it from the way Yongsun looked at Byul: Yongsun’s eyes contained a big bowl of warm longing and a spoon of being fed up of Byul’s greasiness, complemented with a shot of mixed emotions. Once again, gross. However, Hyejin understood her unnie too well. Yongsun was a tsundere after all, it was no way under any circumstances she would convey her love to Byul. That was why Hyejin never saw Yongsun as her rival in the go-get-Byul competition.

“By this.”

Yongsun jumped to Byul, making the dark-haired girl lying down beneath her. Another ear-piercing gasp was heard. It was Wheein’s, since Hyejin got all choked up. Yongsun licked her lips, her eyes darted up and down as if Byul was a prey she had been eyeing for a grandiose dinner. Beads of sweats were formed in Byul’s forehead, she was trembling and amusingly terrified. Yongsun was about to march up and kiss Byul – or rather, eat her out or strangle her, who knows? – when suddenly Wheein hugged her back, preventing the leader to do so.

“Hyejinie, save Byul unnie!” Hyejin was aware by the tone Wheein used. It was a command. So, Hyejin took both Byul’s arms and lifted her a few metres away from a frantic Yongsun.

Yongsun desperately tried to wriggle out of Wheein’s apparently strong hands. She tried several times, but tiredness was way faster to creep into her limbs. Heavy panting of the four girls had now been subsided and replaced by a thin silence.

“Hyejinie, Yongsun unnie, actually the reason of my being here is because I have an announcement.” At last, Wheein spoke. She stood up from her place and gestured Byul to join her. Byul had no energy left but complied nonetheless.

“What are you up to, Wheeinie?” Byul mumbled, loud enough for Wheein to catch. Instead of giving a proper response, Wheein went on with her speech.

“Actually, Byul unnie and I are dating.”

“What!?” The other three girls screamed their lungs out. Byul was confused, she thought Wheein was high on something. The other two girls were as confused and bewildered, they looked at Byul, then back at Wheein, and so forth, hoping to find the truth in between.

“Since now.” Wheein finished her sentence firmly.

“Let’s go for a midnight date, Byul unnie. Instead of Yongsun unnie and Hyejin, you can have me all by yourself.” Wheein showed off her irresistibly cute dimples. She stretched her arms open and was about to capture Byul, but the rapper managed to dodge off.

Realizing that they aimed for the same prize, Yongsun and Hyejin had raised their butts off the floor, joining Wheein in a line. They looked like they were ready to launch themselves towards Byul anytime soon and would fight until their last drop of blood.

Unable to suppress the surfacing headache upon assessing the whole non-sense ordeal, Byul ran weakly to her bedroom and banged the door. She leaned against it to catch her breath.

“GO HOME, YOU PERVERTS!”

The last thing Byul heard was a high-pitched, deafening guffaw from the other side. Her members were definitely insane!

 

Author's Note: I have been expecting an M-rated chapter from myself, however this is the best I could give right now lol. Probably work on it later. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this out of my mind cause it keeps bugging me.  
> Anyway, please support our MAMAMOO and stream to #RAINYSEASON! The song is very chill and easy-listening, you'll love it.


End file.
